


I'd love to

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, M/M, marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Since Harvard doesn't pay for itself, Mike takes on a job at a café where he meets Harvey. Christmas coffee shop AU. Marvey.





	I'd love to

The snow was falling heavily outside. Mike put his reindeer pullover over the two shirts that he already wore. He hoped that he would survive the 15-minute walk to the small coffeeshop where he would have to face a 9-hour shift. Putting on a thick coat and the scarf that Grammy had made for him, he opened the door of his apartment and faced the snowstorm.

-

Getting through Harvard was hard. Getting through Harvard on a full scholarship was also hard. The scholarship covered most of the expenses, but you still need quite some money to live in Boston. Especially if you have a grandmother who needs to be cared for and you are the only one left to pay for that. Being a barista doesn’t pay too well, but you can survive.

It wasn’t always easy, but Mike managed. Sometimes when it got too tight, mostly around the end of the month, he would take on some shifts as a bike messenger. He never told Grammy about it though. She always worried too much about him.

Mike loved his Grammy dearly. She has always been there for him. In his darkest nights when he cried out for his parent, she would put her arms around him and not let go until the next morning. He wished he could be there for her like she was there for him, but all she wanted was for him to realize his dream, so he was working hard on doing that.

-

There were only 20 more minutes left of his shift until he could leave. The café wasn’t as crowed as it had been a few hours ago, but then again, it was almost 9pm. The café Mike’s working at was open around the clock, since it was on the campus, right next to the library. It would be crowed if it was exam season. But since it was the week before Christmas, most people are rushing in and out of shops to find presents for their friends and families.

Mike loved Christmas. Everything would be beautifully decorated, eating cookies was a must and people were generally nicer. He didn’t even mind the more complicated Christmas drinks.

No one had ordered anything for a while, so Mike had begun to clean a little bit so that the next shift wouldn’t have to do it. He grabbed a rug and was wiping away some crumbles when he heard the door open. 

“Hi, one pot of coffee, please,” a man with a very nice voice ordered. Mike nodded and typed the drink into the cash register, before looking up to the man. He was straight up gorgeous. Like, the most beautiful man Mike has ever seen. His three-piece-suit was a perfect fit. The only thing odd was maybe the tie that was a tad too skinny. But that just made him even more attractive.

“O-one pot of c-coffee coming right up,” Mike said and turned around to get a mug. The stranger followed him with his gaze and chuckled low.

While Mike prepared the coffee, he was trying to come up with something to talk about with the man. But his brain was just babbling something about Christmas decoration and cinnamon buns. (Not the buns he was trying to go for.) He sighed in defeat before putting the mug and small cookie on a saucer and turned around to place it on the counter.

“That’s 2.95 Dollar then,” Mike said, still trying to say something interesting so that the stranger might remember him. But he stayed silent. Better than making a complete idiot of himself, he took the money he was handed and put it in the register. Bye bye handsome man. May we see each other again someday. He turned around to get a rug to clean the counters, when he noticed that the stranger was still standing there.

“Can I help you with anything else?”

“Yeah, actually you can. When do you finish today?” The stranger asked.

“I – what?” Mike was confused. Why would he, the beautiful, gorgeous man, ask him that?

“I’m sorry, if I came off too strong. I just saw you here a few times before and wanted to talk to you when I get the chance. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, I guess I was being rude,” the man quickly muttered before taking his coffee and turning around.

“15 minutes,” Mike said. The man turned around with confusion in his face.

“My shift is over in 15 minutes,” he said with a grin. The man returned the grin and nodded before sitting down on a comfy armchair.

-

Mike was fidgeting with his sweater in the changing cubicle. Out of all days he had to meet this man when he was wearing the dorkiest thing in his possession. He loved the sweater, his Grammy made it for him, but it wasn't an outfit that made people say ‘damn look at this cutie’.

He shook his head and chuckled. When was the last time he had been so nervous to talk to someone? He couldn’t possibly remember. With a few strokes through his hair, he felt ready to face the man outside.

Still nervous, but at least not a wreck anymore, Mike left the changing room. He got two pieces of apple pie and headed for the table the man sat at. They both smiled as Mike sat.

“I’m Harvey, by the way,” the man introduced himself.

“I’m Mike.”

“I know, I er, saw your name tag earlier,” Harvey chuckled. Mike was ready to facepalm himself. Sometimes he forgot that he wore a name tag.

“Right. Well, I brought some apple pie, so if you want to eat something…” ‘You’re so smooth, Ross,’ Mike thought.

“Thank you very much, it looks delicious,” Harvey thanked him and took a bite. 

“So what are you doing here at this time? It’s not even exam season.”

“My boss sent me out to have break. I just started at Smith&Strauss a few weeks ago and the office is just around the corner,” Harvey explained before munching down more pie.

“You’re a lawyer? What a coincidence, I just got into law!”

!I don’t believe in coincidences,” Harvey remarked with a smirk.

“So… fate? Didn’t take you for a fate kinda guy.”

“Well, I’m full of surprises,” the older one winked.

“Guess I’ll have to wait and see, huh?” Mike replied grinning.

“I guess you do.”

-

After the initial ice-breaker, the both of them were just talking about anything and everything. Mike told him about how his former best friend tried to make him steal and memorize a math test and Harvey told Mike about his dad and his music. When Harvey noticed that it already had been half an hour that they were talking, he jumped up and put on his thick woolen coat.

“I’m sorry, I forgot the time, I have to be back in a few minutes. What do you think about lunch tomorrow?” Harvey asked, throwing the scarf around his neck.

“I’d love to,” Mike replied with a big smile, “Can I walk you to your building?”

“I’d love to.”

-

‘I’m so sorry, I’m afraid I have to cancel for today.   
Something came up and I can’t postpone it. Can we reschedule?’

Harvey sighed. He was so excited to have lunch with Mike. The time they spend yesterday at the café went by so fast. For once he didn’t felt like he had to prove anything. With Mike, talking was just easy. And yet, he began questioning himself. What if Mike didn’t actually want to have lunch with him? What if Harvey just saw what he wanted to see? Was it possible that Mike was just being nice to him?

He shook his head to get rid of the dark thoughts.

-

 Mike had been quick to get dressed and catch the bus to the nursing home after he got the call. Grammy had apparently fallen when looking at birds in the garden.

As of right now, she was laying in her bed with a book in her hands and glasses sitting on her nose. When Mike entered the room, she didn’t notice him at first, but looked up when she felt someone staring at her.

“Michael! What are you doing here at this time, my boy?” she asked, putting down the book on the nightstand next to her and smiled.

“I’m here to make sure that you’re okay,” Mike said sitting down on the side of the bed and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“I was being a bit too foolish standing on the step and bending forward, wasn’t I?”

“Just… promise to be a bit more careful, okay?” He gently touched her shoulder.

“I promise. I still want to see you happy. Maybe even… together with someone soon?” Mike rolled his eyes, but chuckled. He immediately had to think about Harvey and their lunch date they were supposed to have. Not that he would ever not come to Grammy for a date, but he was just so excited to see him again.

“You’d tell me if you’re seeing someone, right?” Grammy asked.

“Well actually… there is someone. But I just met him yesterday,” the young man confessed.

“Oh? Is he handsome? Do you already have a rendezvous? Tell me everything, Michael!” Mike laughed before telling her about Harvey. That he is a lawyer, just graduated and that he is indeed very handsome. And dreamy.

“It sounds like you have been thinking about him a lot already,” Grammy teased, “When are you going to see him again?”

“I hope very soon,” Mike giggled.

-

A few hours went by until Harvey received another text from Mike.

‘Are you free tonight? Wanna get some drinks?’

Harvey’s heart made a little jump when he read the message.

‘I’d love to.’

-

After he got Harvey’s reply Mike has been jumping up and down for the rest of the day. They would meet at 9 pm near the café so he left his apartment by 8.20 pm in case that Harvey might be there sooner.

And he was right. When

“Hi! How was your day? ” Mike greeted him with a big smile.

“Hey. Pretty okay, work was piling up, but I managed, and yours?” Harvey replied.

“Ah well, my grandmother fell down a step, that’s why I had to cancel our lunch date by the way. Again, I’m sorry. But don’t worry, she’s okay”

“No need to apologize, those things happen. Your grandmother is very lucky to have a grandson like you, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty great,” Mike said with a wink before entering the bar.

As they ordered two scotch, Mike noticed that he never had been in here. But he knew why Harvey suggested this bar. Jazz was playing in the background, it was neither too loud or quiet. The lights were not that light but it was enough to create a comfortable atmosphere. While Mike was looking for a booth for them to sit in, Harvey took their drinks and followed him until they found one.

“I’ve never been here before, but it’s a really nice bar,” Mike said.

“Yeah, my father took me here once when he had a small gig and I’ve been coming back ever since,” Harvey explained while sitting down next to Mike. They clinked their glasses together and both took a sip, before putting them down again.

Harvey told him about his father and that he had made incredible music before he died.  He told him how much his father had influenced him and that he would always come to this bar when he missed him or needed a pick-me-up.

“I never brought anyone with me to come here. I don’t know why it was the first thing that came up when thinking about a bar to go and get a drink with you. Maybe you’re reminding me of something familiar. I just can’t place it yet,” Harvey mumbled in thought while looking at the man next to him.

“Over time you will find out, I guess,” Mike replied with a wink.

They both smiled. It was like in the movies when the moment was just too perfect so they slowly leaned in closer. Harvey touched Mike’s cheek. Mike’s heart sped up and beat louder until he felt like everyone in the bar could hear it pounding. But he didn’t mind it at all if that was the price to pay for being so close to Harvey. Feeling confident, he closed the small gap between their lips and smiled when he felt Harvey’s lips on his’. Mike didn’t believe in fate, but in that moment, he was sure that the universe had something to do with them being here right now.

\---

“Where are the cookies? Mike, I swear to god if you ate them again I’m going to hire a sniper to take you out and then be his lawyer so that we both go free!” Harvey cursed. Mike just blinked.   
They have been together for over a year now and things couldn’t be better. Well, except Mike eating all the cookies Harvey made for their friends and family.

“Well that was oddly specific. You already got one on speed dial from when I destroyed your favorite tie? I told you it was an accident!” Mike defended himself. It really was an accident. And a coincidence that he grabbed that tie. It was too big anyway.

“Yes, yes I do. So I would watch out if I were you,” Harvey chuckled and grabbed his boyfriend by his tie to pull him closer and kiss him happily. They both giggled like idiots, but neither of them minded.

Harvey eventually found the box with only a few cookies missing. They left the apartment to get into Harvey’s car and drove to the nursing home to visit Grammy. Oh, Harvey remembered when he met Mike’s grandmother for the first time. They have been together for a few weeks when Mike told Harvey about the accident that killed his parents.

Harvey had stayed the night over and held Mike as tight as possible. That was when Mike told him about his grandmother. The ever-loving woman that took her grandson in when he had lost his parents that were her son and daughter-in-law. The woman that was always there for him when he had nightmares, missed his parents or got into trouble. The woman that didn’t even bat an eye when he told her about his crush on Tommy McAnderson in sixth grade. The woman who would’ve given anything for Mike. Harvey had liked the woman before he even saw her. And a few weeks later, he met her already. Edith Ross is a warm person. She is bright and loving, just like Mike. You just couldn’t miss the similarities.

When they arrived, Grammy was already waiting for them.

“There are my boys! Merry Christmas! How are you both?” She asked as they both entered the room and hugged her.

“Merry Christmas, Grammy. We’re good, how are you?” Mike asked when putting down the cookie box.

-

They spent the day with Grammy with eating cookies, exchanging presents and talking. Grammy gave them both sweaters that she made, while Harvey and Mike gave her a photo album. In it were a lot of pictures of the three of them, but also Mike’s parents found their places in it.

Mike was already lying in bed when Harvey entered the bedroom. He walked towards the bed and sat down while holding eye contact with Mike. He smiled and gently caressed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Do you even know how much I love you?” Harvey whispered. Mike beamed at that and pressed a soft kiss on Harvey’s hand.

“I do. And I love you too.”


End file.
